


Light Me Up, Love Me Down, Make Me Shine

by kkslover9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cheating, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: Kun never expects to fall for some barely legal kid he meets in a club but he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM OBSESSED. This pairing gives me so much life. I have had dreams about this pairing for heaven's sake.
> 
> This was supposed to be a lot more domestic than it turned out to be but I guess I'll get to that next time.

Zaba talks Kun into going to the club on Friday night. Kun prefers Saturdays at Club FLAME. He knows the DJ and he normally squeezes in some Latin beats throughout the night that Kun likes. Zaba is talking to some guy he knows and clearly wants to fuck so Kun extracts himself from that situation and goes over to the bar to get himself a drink. The bar is clogged and it’s going to take a while so Kun pulls out his phone to scan twitter.

“Hey.”

Kun looks up automatically to find a kid next to him. Kun thinks kid because there’s no way he can be more than twenty and that’s probably Kun being generous. 

“The queue is ridiculous, right?” the kid says. 

It’s not clear whether he’s just trying to chat Kun up or whether he’s actually surprised that a packed club has a queue for the bar. He seems green enough that the latter is still a possibility.

Kun answers with a noncommittal, “Yeah.” That seems to be all the encouragement he needs.

“Do you come here often?”

Definitely trying to chat him up, Kun decides, which is ridiculous with a cheesy line like that but also a bit endearing because he’s actually trying. “I usually come on Saturday but I’m here with a friend tonight,” Kun answers honestly. There’s no reason to lie. The kid is cute, if young.

“Where’s your friend then?”

“Chatting up some guy.” Kun points vaguely out into the crowd. “So I figured I’d get a drink, you know?” 

The kid nods. There’s a bit of silence as though he didn’t think the conversation through this far.

“You’re what? In uni?” Kun says. He’s not trying to embarrass him really but he wants to know what he’s dealing with. 

The kid looks embarrassed as Kun expected. “First year.”

Kun feels a bit sorry for the question. But this kid now has probably confirmed himself to be around eighteen. Kun isn’t sure whether to stick it out or make an excuse and find Zaba. The second idea doesn’t seem so entertaining considering Zaba would probably be pissed at him for cockblocking. So that’s one decision made.

“What are you studying?”

“Creative Writing,” he says. 

Kun nods probably looking less impressed than he is. The kid’s got an accent that Kun can’t quite place but English is probably not his first language so to be writing in the language probably takes a lot of skill.

“Where are you from?” Kun says looking out into the crowd.

“Bochum in Germany,” he says. 

Kun’s not sure where Bochum is but he’s been to Berlin and likes Germany enough. 

“What’s your name?” the kid says.

“My friends call me Kun.” He looks over at the kid who sticks out his hand.

“I’m Leroy,” he says, “Nice to meet you, Kun.”

Kun blinks twice at the hand offered to him before he realizes that the kid is asking him to shake it. He does and the kid, Leroy’s face spreads into a smile. Kun is a bit bewildered because Leroy clearly thinks this conversation is going well. Until then Kun would probably have counted himself as disinterested but Leroy’s smile is cute and he sincerely looks like he likes Kun for some reason.

“Do you wanna dance?” Leroy looks a bit nervous as the question spills out of his mouth and he looks visibly relieved when Kun replies with a yes. 

What does he really have to lose, Kun considers. The most that can happen is that Zaba makes fun of him if he notices. Kun has previously proclaimed that he didn’t like little boys but he’s a bit charmed on this occasion even without the drink that he’s forgotten as he follows Leroy onto the dancefloor. Leroy glances back as they melt into the crowd. Kun follows his gaze and sees another kid staring at him intently. Probably Leroy’s wingman, he decides.

The music is intense house and the dancefloor is packed with sweaty bodies. Kun and Leroy end up close as they dance together. Leroy is a character. Kun thinks he spends most of his time laughing as he danced just because Leroy is a bit silly. He’s trying hard to impress Kun with silly dancing. Kun himself prefers sexier music and grinding but there’s not much he can do at a gay club in Manchester. So he enjoys Leroy and his dancing both the silly parts and the serious parts where he looks at Kun like he really wants to kiss him. 

Kun hasn’t made out on a dancefloor in a while. It feels a bit embarrassing when he’s sober and probably knows a few people in the club. But he lets Leroy kiss him when the music slows a little and Leroy comes close to him. Kun kisses him back. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Kun says while they’re still close. 

Leroy looks a bit surprised and Kun wants to laugh. What did he expect chatting Kun up and then kissing him? There was really only one way this encounter could go and that was back to Kun’s or at least that’s what Kun thinks. Leroy doesn’t object. He lets Kun take him by the hand and lead him out the club. 

“What about your friend?” Leroy says.

Kun laughs. “Zaba doesn’t care. He was going to do the same to me anyway. But I’ll send him a text if it would make you feel better,” Kun says teasingly. He takes out his phone and sends Zaba a quick text and sees Leroy doing the same probably to the other kid from earlier by the bar, then he calls the cab company he normally uses. They walk down the street a bit to a corner to wait. Leroy looks nervous, holding on to Kun’s hand. Kun smiles at him trying to assuage his fears. He wonders if Leroy has ever gone home with someone from a club before. Kun kisses him hoping to calm him or maybe it only serves to make him more nervous. Kun can’t really tell. 

They continue holding hands even when the cab arrives and they climb in. Kun tells the driver the address to his apartment building. Kun pays when they arrive and they head up into Kun’s building. 

They’re kissing again as soon as they pass through the doors. Kun hasn’t gotten laid in a while being too busy with work, so his body is excited to find itself on the receiving end of desperate touches and passionate kisses. Leroy pushes him against the wall. Kun growls and kisses him back hard. It’s a bit of a tousle and shirts go flying. Leroy is fit and Kun can’t stop touching him, the toned stomach and chest. They stumble to the bedroom of the one-room apartment, leaving trousers and underwear on the floor when they get into bed. 

The sex is good. Leroy’s not a virgin from what Kun can tell. Kun bottoms and Leroy fucks him so that Kun can’t think. Kun sucks Leroy off later when they start up again. Leroy is cute with the way he covers his eyes and moans Kun’s name. They fall asleep late into the night. 

Kun wakes up around eleven to find Leroy sleeping next to him. He gets out of bed as carefully as he can and manages not to wake him. After using the bathroom, he finds his underwear from on the floor then puts it on and checks his phone. There’s a text from Zaba that says good for you. Kun rolls his eyes and wonders if Zaba got as lucky as he did last night. He makes some coffee in the French press and stands in the kitchen writing a reply text. 

“Good morning,” Leroy says coming into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

Kun smiles at him. “Morning. Coffee?” Kun is surprised at how easy it is to accept that he’s brought home a kid that he doesn’t even know and is now offering him coffee in his kitchen.

Leroy shakes his head. “I prefer tea.”

Kun puts down his phone and goes into a cupboard on the top shelf where he keeps the tea that he has for friends with the same taste as Leroy.

“Is black tea, ok?”

Leroy nods and scratches absently at his bare stomach. Kun has to turn away not to get distracted from turning on the kettle. 

“I was wondering if I could have your number,” Leroy says slowly. He probably expects Kun to say no but Kun doesn’t have any problem with it. It probably would mean they could repeat last night and he has no issue with that.

“Sure,” Kun says.

That gets him a bright smile from Leroy. 

Kun offers his phone. “You can put yours in here and I’ll text you.”

Leroy takes the phone eagerly and inputs his number quickly before handing it back to Kun. Kun send a text with his name to Leroy’s phone.

Kun finishes brewing the tea and hands the cup to Leroy who takes it gingerly and adds some milk that Kun hands to him. They drink together—Leroy his tea and Kun the coffee he’s made—in near silence. Kun can feel the glances that Leroy sends his way and smiles into his cup. 

When the tea is done, Leroy gets ready. Kun offers to drop him home. Leroy hesitates but ultimately accepts Kun’s offer. They go downstairs to Kun’s car. Kun connects his phone to the Bluetooth and puts on some music then sets in the address of Leroy’s halls in his GPS. The music is in Spanish. Some of the latest hits to come out of Argentina. When they stop at a light, Kun looks over to see Leroy moving his leg to the beat. They don’t really talk much, just drive through the streets. There’s a little traffic but nothing to crow about and they make it there before too long. 

“I guess I’ll see you soon,” Kun says, stopping outside the building.

Leroy nods then leans over and gives Kun a kiss on his cheek before he escapes out of the car and through the gate.

 

Zaba calls Kun a bit later in the day as Kun is having a late lunch. 

“What’s up?” Kun says. 

“I heard you left with some nineteen-year-old last night,” Zaba says.

Someone must have seen him, Kun decides. Someone with a big mouth.

“He’s eighteen,” Kun says.

Zaba whistles loudly. “Robbing the cradle, Kun?”

Kun shoves another spoonful of rice into his mouth and waits until he swallows to tell Zaba, “Shut the fuck up.” 

“Glad to hear you got laid though. You’ve been working too much.”

Kun rolls his eyes even though Zaba can’t see him. “How was your night? Did you get that guy to go home with you?”

Zaba laughs. “Who do you think you’re talking to? And he’s still here. We might have another go before he leaves.”

Kun wrinkles up his face in disgust. “I don’t need to hear about it.”

There’s another laugh from Zaba’s end, louder this time. “Talk to you later, Kun. I gotta go.”

The phone hangs up in the middle of Kun saying goodbye.

 

Kun gets a text on his personal phone the next day when he’s at the office. He glances and sees that it’s Leroy. He smiles to himself and checks it.

_I had a really good time yesterday._

_Me too_ , Kun replies. 

The next message comes in almost immediately as though Leroy’s had it typed and ready to send on receipt of Kun’s message.

_I was wondering if you like pizza._

Leroy was asking him out, Kun realises. He considers for a moment. He hasn’t been on a date in close to a year. It wouldn’t be bad to come back into the game. Leroy seems enthusiastic and interested in Kun. Kun can admit that he’s interested in him as well. He was cute at the club and good in bed. Kun thinks that’s enough for him to reply that, yes, he likes pizza.

_I know this really good place called Frankie’s. Did you wanna go?_

Kun looks through his phone calendar and finds as he expects that he’s free on the weekend. _I’m free on Saturday._

_Same. Is 5 ok?_

When Kun replies with a positive response, Leroy sends through the address of the place.

_See you then_

Kun grins at the phone. Leroy is bold. From talking to him at the club to asking him out, he takes the initiative. Kun likes that. It’s flattering to think that someone actually wants to go on a date with him instead of just a one night stand.

 

Pizza is fun. Leroy is nervous but he relaxes once he seems to realize that Kun is pretty relaxed himself. Kun does feel a bit nervous but has mostly ignored it by reminding himself that he’s too old for such bullshit, especially when the person he’s going out with is so much younger than him. He has a certain responsibility to act more mature and composed. They never run out of things to talk about. Leroy tells Kun about his course and how he loves being able to write and how there’s nothing like it in Germany. He asks Kun questions as well, all the things that other people will probably ask him when he mentions the date. Where is he from? Buenos Aires. What does he do? Financial advising. How many siblings does he have? Two brothers and four sisters. Kun almost feels like he’s being interrogated at times but he answers the questions anyway. Kun interjects with some of his own about Leroy’s family and what it was like growing up in Germany. Leroy plays football on his uni team. Kun hasn’t played since his own uni days, but they can still bond over it. Leroy says he prefers City since moving to Manchester and Kun smiles because he’s the same. 

When it’s time to pay, Leroy takes out his wallet and tries to get Kun to let him pay for the entire meal. Kun shakes his head. Leroy was a student and probably didn’t have much money. Kun would rather him buy new football boots for himself than waste money on Kun. Kun tells him so and he blushes but stays firm. Eventually Kun gets him to split the bill.

They leave together and Kun offers to drop Leroy off again but Leroy turns him down this time with a smile citing errands that he has to run. Kun doesn’t think he’s lying but he’s probably made sure to have errands so that he can’t accept Kun’s goodwill a second time.

Kun receives a text when he arrives home.

_Thanks for today. I hope we can see each other again soon._

Kun smiles. It shouldn’t make him happy but the text seems so sincere that he can’t help it. 

_I hope so too_ , Kun sends in reply. 

 

Dating Leroy is nice. He’s enthusiastic about everything and looks at Kun with affection. It takes there fifth date for them to have sex again. It’s a home date. Leroy comes over with ingredients to cook for Kun. Kun blows him even before he even starts as thanks. They have sex and then Kun leaves Leroy alone long enough for him to cook. 

They see each other every week if they can. Kun appreciates the times where they both fall asleep watching a movie or when Leroy stays over during the week and then rushes to classes the next morning or when Leroy studies at Kun’s place as Kun does overtime for work. It’s all so normal and Kun gets used to it because it’s nice. Kun thinks that Leroy really does like him and he likes Leroy too. He wants to laze in bed with him all day and exchange kisses and maybe some lewd touches. He was a bit apprehensive at first about falling for a teenager, but Leroy is infinitely more mature than Kun remembers being when he was a fresher in uni. It was all going to the club with friends, drinking all night and having sex while trying not to bother his flatmates with some studying on the side to avoid wasting money. Leroy has a job, plays football, manages to get top marks in his classes and still had time to go to the club and snag himself a man, which is fucking ridiculous as far as Kun is concerned. Kun can’t help but think that he’s the one that came up with a good catch.

 

Kun comes home late. He changes into shorts and an old faded t-shirt then searches the fridge to see if there is anything to eat or if he’ll have to order a take-away. There’s some left over chicken and rice that’s two days old since Leroy was last there. He figures that’s good enough and probably won’t make him sick so he puts it onto a plate and sticks it in the microwave. He leans against the counter, tired from a long day.

He’s taking the plate out of the microwave when the doorbell rings. He’s not expecting anyone and it’s a bit too late for any post to arrive. He goes over to the intercom by the door and presses it and says, “Hello.”

“Kun? It’s Leroy.”

Leroy sounds stressed. Kun buzzes him up instantly. He lives on the first floor so he opens the door right away. Leroy makes it up the stairs and gives Kun a weary smile as he comes through the door.

“What’s wrong?” Kun says immediately.

Leroy turns around once he’s inside near the kitchen and Kun locks to door. 

“It’s Raheem. He just confessed to me.”

“Raheem? That’s your friend right? The one who was with you at the club when we met?” Kun knows who Raheem is, Leroy has mentioned him as his best friend enough times, but he’s trying to buy some time to collect his thoughts. 

Leroy nods but remains silent as if waiting for Kun to say something.

Kun wants to ask him why he’s telling him this but it would come out too crass he decides. He can only assume this is a break up. Leroy hasn’t tried to touch him once. There was no kiss or hug when he walked in the door. Plus, Raheem was Leroy’s best friend. There’s no doubt that someone like that is preferable to Kun who’s just some guy he met at a bar.

Kun sighs. “Well, someone closer to your age is probably better right?”

Leroy looks a bit shocked at the words. He looks away from Kun down to the floor. “I should go,” he says and before Kun can say anything else, practically runs out of the apartment. 

It’s honestly surprising to Kun how calmly he locks the door when Leroy leaves. Then it’s as if his words finally settle into his own mind and he’s cursing. What the fuck did he have to say something like that for? Was he trying to be an adult about it? Even an adult would have begged in that situation, been angrier, exactly as he was getting now. Five minutes after practically throwing the object of his affection out of his apartment with shitty words. He considers eating for a moment but doesn’t trust himself not to throw the plate as hard as he can into a fucking wall. 

“Good to know you can still be a piece of shit, Kun,” he says into the empty apartment. 

Kun groans and knocks his head lightly against the wall. He’s in love, isn’t he? Although he has never said those words to Leroy, they are always bubbling there at the base of his throat waiting to be let free. Part of him feels like an idiot for falling so hard for an eighteen-year-old (almost nineteen, he reminds himself). The other part is scared that Leroy would spook to hear Kun profess those feelings.

He falls asleep fitfully and wakes in the morning feeling like crap.

“You look like shit,” David says when he takes off his sunglasses in the morning. 

Kun remembers the bags under his eyes from the mirror this morning and shrugs. “Thanks.”

He’s distracted the entire day. Pep comes to talk to him in the afternoon about an account. He wishes he didn’t have to talk to his boss today but he can hardly escape when he sees Pep come around the corner through the glass walls of his office.

“You look like shit,” Pep says.

Kun laughs a little. “David’s already told me as much.”

Pep eyes him like he knows that Kun’s mind is somewhere else entirely. “Don’t forget to finish the portfolio for the Digicel account. The meeting’s Monday.”

Kun nods. “I know, Boss.”

Pep leaves him with a sigh but Kun can’t be bothered. It’s Leroy he’s worried about. He has to see him. Tell him that he was just being an ass the night before and that he loves him and doesn’t want to break up with him just because the kid that’s pining over him is his best friend.

As soon as it’s an appropriate time to leave, Kun is gone. He can finish the portfolio over the weekend from home. Kun’s dropped Leroy home enough times that he knows where his halls are. He finds a parking space, pays to park and calls Leroy from the car.

Leroy answers at the first ring. “Kun?”

“Hey. Are you home? I’m near your building so I thought we could talk,” Kun says. He flicks at some dirt stuck to the dashboard trying to calm himself.

“I went to get some food but I’ll be back in like five minutes.”

“All right, I’ll wait for you.” Kun hangs up when Leroy acknowledges their meeting and gets out of the car.

Kun waits in front of the gate. It’s quiet. The building is a few streets in from the main roads. He hears footsteps behind him and turns in case it’s Leroy. It’s not. Instead he comes face to face with Raheem who looks at him with a disgusted expression.

“What? You here to gloat?” Raheem says.

Kun stares at him confused because he has no idea what he’s talking about.

“He chose you. I get it. I don’t stand a chance against a rich, older guy like you.”

Kun is surprised to hear that Leroy has already chosen him. He doesn’t know what to say to Raheem. Thank you would probably be a punch in the gut to the kid.

“Kun!” 

Leroy comes running up to him. When he notices Raheem, he stops short with a pained look on his face. Everyone is silent for a minute. Leroy looks as if he wants to say something to Raheem but he can’t and Raheem looks at the gate but he doesn’t leave. Maybe he wants to say something as well. All Kun can do is stand in the middle and look on. Eventually, Raheem punches in the code to the gate and walks in without looking back at them.

Kun looks at Leroy then. Leroy who has apparently chosen him over Raheem. But also Leroy who has probably lost his best friend. Leroy looks at the gate longingly. 

“Do you regret turning him down?” Kun says. 

Leroy turns to Kun and smiles, shaking his head. “No way. I mean, he’s my best friend but I like you and I don’t wanna give you up just yet.”

Kun can’t help but go over to Leroy and kiss him lightly.

“You should come in,” Leroy says. 

Kun follows him through the gate and to his room. It’s a small space: just a bed, desk and bathroom. Leroy drops the food on the floor and sits between the desk and the bed with his back against the former. Kun sits next to him. Leroy takes out a box of chicken and chips and opens it. It’s drenched in ketchup.

Leroy picks up a chip and shoves it in his mouth, licking the ketchup from his fingers. “You want some?”

Kun hasn’t had dinner so joins Leroy in eating from the box. They make quick work of the chips and then tear into the two pieces of chicken. Leroy looks sexy licking ketchup from his hands so Kun kisses him, clumsily over the box of chicken. He climbs over it, pushing Leroy down and feeling ketchup seeping into his button-up shirt. Leroy moans his name and pulls Kun down on top of him. 

“Sorry for being an ass yesterday,” Kun says, kissing Leroy’s cheek.

Leroy pulls Kun back in for another kiss. “I was worried so I was really happy when you called me.”

Kun smiles. “I love you so I couldn’t leave it like that.”

“You love me?” Leroy says looking wide eyed up at Kun.

Kun’s heart begins to race nervously. “Is that a problem?”

Leroy shakes his head. “I love you too so no.”

Kun let’s out a relieved sigh, kissing Leroy once again harder this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun meets Leroy's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue some more Mariah Carey because I am still living this pairing.
> 
> There might be a lotta drama in the next chapter which may or may not be the final one.

Being with Leroy is easy for Kun. He can tell that Leroy holds back sometimes probably out of a bit of insecurity from dating someone older than him. He tries to be mature and Kun finds it endearing. He wouldn’t mind at all if Leroy acted his age a bit more, he thinks. When it does come out, it’s incredibly adorable and Kun finds it hard not to kiss him, so he usually ends up doing it. He’s encouraged Leroy to keep some clothes at his place because he stays over so often. He suggests that Leroy should just move in once or twice but Leroy always laughs it off. Kun laughs as well but he’s only half-joking. He’s sure he wouldn’t mind if Leroy decided that he would take him up on that offer. He gives Leroy a spare key for when he’s late from work on days they decide to meet. He intends to take it back at first but the idea of Leroy letting himself into his apartment gives him butterflies and he decides against it. 

It confuses him a bit when Leroy comes over one day looking a bit stressed because he can’t figure out whether he wants to stay in halls for his last year or find a flatshare. Kun stares at him confused but figures this is probably part of Leroy not wanting to impose himself. It’s cute because if he could move in without asking and Kun would probably be all right with it.

Kun is warming up some leftovers from the day before as Leroy lays on the sofa looking up flats. 

“I have a viewing on Thursday but I dunno. The room looks small,” Leroy says from the living room. It’s not far so Kun hears him clearly.

“Why don’t you move in here?” Kun says. The microwave beeps to indicate that this plate is done.

Leroy laughs and Kun sighs because he’s being dead serious. They’ve been dating for over a year and Kun’s known couples who’ve moved in together after a few months. This is something good and Kun never thought of himself as into the domestic aspect of relationships before but he loves seeing Leroy lazy around his house as though it’s his as well.

Kun brings out the two plates of food and puts them on the coffee table. Leroy grabs up the remote and turns on the TV. There’s Champion’s League football on tonight.

“I was being serious, you know?” Kun says, dropping himself down besides Leroy on the sofa. 

Leroy has is plate in hand and forks some food into his mouth. He looks from the TV to Kun questioningly.

“Why don’t you move in here?”

Kun waits as Leroy swallows slowly looking at him with wide eyes. 

“What?” Leroy says.

“I mean, you have a spare key and you spends a lot of time here, so why not?”

Leroy puts his plate down. The Champion’s League theme comes from the TV. The match is going to start soon. City is playing and it’s somehow become their ritual to watch games together when they can.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine too,” Kun says, “I just want you to know it’s not a joke. I’m serious.”

Leroy looks at Kun and then looks down at the food on the table. “That’s—are we that serious?”

Kun blinks and then feels like someone sucker punched him in the gut. Was he taking this too seriously when Leroy just wanted to have a bit of fun? Some of his friends had warned him that he might be looking for a relationship with someone who just wanted a good time but he can’t believe that about Leroy. The same Leroy that was always answering his phone calls after one ring and dropping everything just to see him even when Kun insists he doesn’t have to. Kun doesn’t want to believe it but here he is listening to Leroy ask if they were something serious after a year and some. Kun clenches his fists and takes a deep breath.

“Am I just some fun to you?” Kun says.

Leroy looks panicked at the question. “No!” It’s a shout and he covers his mouth after as though he didn’t expect his reply to come out so loud.

“I’m serious about you,” Kun says. 

Leroy fidgets on the sofa. “I’m a lot younger than you. I didn’t think that you would want to be with someone like me like that.”

“What do you think I have time to play around?” Kun regrets it the moment it’s out of his mouth because Leroy flinches and looks a bit fragile. Kun thinks this is when his age shows, in this insecurity. Not that he doesn’t have his own insecurities when it comes to Leroy and them having an age gap. He worries a lot that Leroy is going to get bored with him and move along to the next relationship like everyone he knew at uni who was just in it for a bit of fun but he also has faith that he can read Leroy at least a bit and that Leroy really is in love with him as much as he is in Leroy. “I do love you, you know?”

Leroy nods and looks at Kun a bit shyly. “Do you really want me to live with you?”

Kun curses in his mind. Leroy looks adorable like that: a bit cautious and unsure of himself, the exactly opposite of when he’s got Kun pinned on his back. Kun thinks it’s also an attractive look and he should probably be more serious in a moment like this but he wants to kiss Leroy very badly. 

Kun gives him a light kiss on the lips. The match has started but they can’t be bothered with it just yet. “I do.”

Leroy grabs on to Kun’s upper arm and kisses him. He scrambles up the sofa and pushes Kun down. 

Kun laughs but it’s cut short by another kiss.

“I love you,” Leroy says softly, lips brushing Kun’s.

Kun moans. Leroy doesn’t give him any time to respond or recuperate, just claims Kun’s lips once more. Kun can hear the match going on but he knows already that they’re not going to make this one.

 

“My mother wants to meet you,” Leroy says one day when Kun gets home late.

They’ve been living together for a month now and Kun can’t get enough of having someone home to meet him when he arrives or someone to come home for him to greet when he’s early. They’re a real couple he tells his mother when he skypes her. She smiles and shakes her head because Kun is so clearly beyond reason. 

“Should we skype her together?” Kun says, taking a taste of the stew Leroy is cooking.

Leroy shakes his head. “She wants us to come visit.”

“To Germany?”

Leroy nods. 

Kun feels a bit awkward. He can’t say no. He doesn’t really want to say no. He hasn’t introduced himself to Leroy’s parents even though he has their son living with him but he feels a bit terrified at the thought. What if they disapprove of him?

“They’ll love you,” Leroy says as though he can read Kun’s mind. 

Kun nods, still unsure. He’s heard lots of stories about Leroy’s family: a family of professional athletes except for Leroy. Leroy’s parents are supportive from what Kun can gather but Leroy always seems to be unsure of whether the path he had taken in life had disappointed them. He still remembers the stressed look on Leroy’s face last summer when he went home to visit. He had confided in Kun then, in whispers, forehead pressed into Kun’s shoulder. He couldn’t help think that maybe he had disappointed them by choosing to go to an international school instead of staying and cultivating a footballing talent that even Kun can see would have been great from watching some of Leroy’s uni games. How would Kun fit into the way they see their son?

It ends with them booking tickets to Düsseldorf for the next bank holiday weekend. Kun is nervous. He tries not to let it show but he’s sure that Leroy can tell with the way he holds and squeezes Kun’s hand reassuringly. 

Leroy’s brother Kim meets them at the airport in his car because it’s summer break and his mother has apparently assigned him with the task. Leroy gives his brother a hug and then introduces Kun. Kim shakes Kun’s hand but doesn’t look too impressed. The drive is a bit longer than Kun expects. Leroy and Kim talk in the front seats while Kun watches them from the back. Leroy had wanted to sit in the back with Kun but Kim insisted that his brother sit up front with him so they could catch up. They get to the house. It’s not a mansion but it’s enough for a family of five with two floors. There’s another car in the drive when they pull up. Kun assumes it belongs to one of Leroy’s parents. A woman comes to the door when they start getting out. She’s wearing an apron and has her blond hair tied up. Kun recognizes her from Skype as Leroy’s mother. She smiles when Leroy gets out of the car and rushes toward her. Kun smiles as Leroy embraces his mother. 

He get out and waits at the trunk of the car to take out their bags. Instead of opening the trunk, Kim gets out of the car and comes up to Kun.

“I just want to talk to you for a minute,” Kim says.

Kun nods.

Kim leans against the car casually and stares Kun down. “You know, if you hurt him, you have to answer to me.”

It should feel strange to be threatened by a twenty one year old, but Kim is taller and has this look in his eyes like he’ll seriously kill Kun if he harms so much as a hair on Leroy’s head. 

“Good thing that’s not in the plan then,” Kun says, trying his best to smile in the face of this adversity. 

Kim nods. “Good.” Then he opens the trunk with his key and walks up to the house. 

Leroy comes jogging back to the car to take his bag. “What were you two talking about?”

“Just getting a routine sibling threat out of the way,” Kun says, hanging his own bag on his shoulder. 

Leroy grins. “Don’t worry about him. He’ll come around.”

Kun wasn’t too sure about that but he figures he might as well take Leroy’s word for it. 

Leroy’s mother is an Olympic medalist rhythmic gymnast which Kun thinks is incredibly cool. 

“I’m Regina, but you can call me ‘Mum’ if you would like,” she says cheerfully. 

Kun isn’t sure he’s ready to call her something like that. It just seems to embarrassing. Instead holds out his hand and says, “Nice to meet you.”

She takes his hand and pulls him into a hug. “It’s so nice to meet you finally.”

They get settled into Leroy’s childhood room. There’s a double bed and football posters covering the walls. Leroy is smiling as he looks around as if he hasn’t been there in forever. Maybe a year is a long enough time to make one nostalgic, Kun thinks. Leroy approaches Kun and wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him. Kun kisses back. They stay lip-locked a while, until Leroy pulls away.

“I never thought I’d get to kiss a boy in this room,” he says.

Kun smiles and gives him another kiss. 

By the time they’ve unpacked somethings and are done kissing each other silly, it’s time for dinner. They go down and Leroy’s father, Souleymane and younger brother, Sidi have arrived. His father shakes Kun’s hand. His grip is firmer than Kun expects but he tries to match it as best he can. Apparently satisfied, he releases Kun’s had and goes to wash his hands for dinner. It seems that everyone except maybe Leroy’s mother and Sidi are against him. Sidi only looks at him and semi-hides behind Kim. 

Dinner is a trial in itself. They ask Kun all the questions they possibly can about himself. Where did he study and what did he do for a living and (a question from Leroy’s father) whether that was a job that could support a family. It felt less like a meeting and more that a marriage interview with Leroy’s family. Not that he was opposed to the idea of marriage sometime in the future, but they had only just started living together and his family wasn’t even trying to be tactful. Or at least Leroy’s father wasn’t. Leroy seemed to blush throughout the entire meal and kept mouthing sorry to Kun from across the table. Kun makes it through though, barely. It feels nice though to see how protective Leroy’s family is of him but it’s also nice to see that they’re willing to accept Kun for him. 

 

They’re lying in bed the second day. It’s Leroy’s childhood bed and it feels a bit strange to think that they’ve just been getting each other off in it with Leroy’s mother downstairs in the kitchen. It makes Kun feel like a teenager again.

“Do you ever regret not becoming a footballer?” Kun says. The question has been on his mind since they arrived.

Leroy turns to look at him then looks up at the ceiling with a sigh. “Sometimes, I guess. I think my dad would have been proud of me. Not that I don’t think he’s proud of me now, I just think he would be prouder, you know? But then I remember all the amazing experiences that I’ve had that have nothing to do with football: going to school and meeting friends from so many different places, discovering how much I love writing, falling in love with you. Especially you. I wouldn’t be able to be with you if I was a footballer. “

Kun’s hand finds Leroy’s and their fingers intertwine, holding on to each other firmly.

“So what you’re trying to say is that you’re too gay for football?” Kun says.

Leroy bursts out laughing, rolling onto his side to laugh into Kun’s shoulder. “I guess so.”

Kun grins. “Lucky me.” He shifts onto his side as well. They stare at each other a while, smiling, then they share a kiss. First one then another and another, getting longer, slower and more passionate. Leroy scoots closer until they’re flush, legs tangling. Kun wraps his legs around Leroy’s thigh, pressing himself against him. Leroy lets out a moan. It’s a beautifully dirty sound that Kun can never get tired of hearing. He presses another kiss to Leroy’s lips. Leroy kisses back hungrily, finding his hands in Kun’s hair and stepping up the urgency just a bit. Kun is on a high off Leroy’s kisses, his head is getting a bit fuzzy already as they rub against each other and kiss like this will be their last. Kun’s hands find their way under Leroy’s t-shirt, caressing the smooth tight skin over his abs. He moves one hand up to pinch a nipple. Leroy squirms and whines into Kun’s kiss. Kun runs his thumb over the nipple again and squeezes trying for the same reaction. Instead Leroy pushes him over and climbs on top of him, raising up to take off his t-shirt. They’re dangerously close to the edge of the bed now. Kun vaguely wonders if they should move in a bit more but then Leroy is kissing him again, sliding his tongue into Kun’s willing mouth and it’s Kun’s turn to moan as Leroy presses down on top of him. 

It’s going well, really well. Kun is hard and he can feel that Leroy is the same against his thigh. Kun’s body is hot as Leroy unbuttons Kun’s shirt then takes his mouth to Kun’s nipples. Kun stifles back a moan in case it’s too loud. They are in Leroy’s parent’s house after all. Leroy’s thumbs dip into the waistband of Kun’s jeans and underwear, rubbing the skin there teasingly. Leroy kisses him again and goes for the clasp in his jeans. Kun smiles into the kiss approvingly. He wants Leroy badly in whatever way he can get him. Leroy undoes the zip and presses the base of his palm down onto Kun’s erection. 

“Fuck.” Kun moans and presses up into the contact. So close.

A knock comes at the door. It takes them a moment to register the sound but then Leroy is scrambling off of Kun and pulling up the duvet to cover them from the waist down. The door opens and Leroy’s younger brother, Sidi steps into the room.

Leroy says something angrily in German. Kun hopes Sidi doesn’t notice how obviously flushed he must look. The kid answers and Leroy huffs at whatever he says. Leroy’s face looks a bit red probably from blushing at almost being caught in a compromising position by his thirteen-year-old brother. They have a short conversation of which the only word Kun understands is “Mama.” Sidi is very clearly trying not to stare at Kun and failing miserably because he keeps taking fleeting glances at Kun with a suspicious look on his face. He gives Kun one last look before he leaves them alone, closing the door behind them.

“My mother wants us to come downstairs,” Leroy says when his brother is finally gone.

“I’d rather come right here,” Kun says, feeling a bit upset at being interrupted when the going was getting good.

Leroy punches him lightly in the shoulder.

“Well, we can’t go anywhere like this.” Kun uncovers the duvet and points to the hardness that hasn’t gone down in the slightest. 

Leroy nods. “True. Then we better take care of it,” he says. Kun isn’t sure what to expect but it’s not Leroy pulling down his jogging bottoms and underwear to release his own erection, taking a hand to it and then looking at Kun like he should hurry it up. Kun follows suit quickly and discovers that mutual masturbation is exceptionally hot. They kiss while they get themselves off and the sound of Leroy’s soft moans has Kun coming quicker than he expected. 

“I don’t think your brother likes me,” Kun says as they’re cleaning themselves up.

“Who? Kim? He’s just like that. We’re only a year apart but he takes his older brother role too seriously sometimes.”

Kun shakes his head. He knew that Kim was protective of Leroy and probably didn’t appreciate Kun’s existence but that hadn’t been too surprising. Kun was equally as protective of his own siblings. “I meant, Sidi.”

Leroy stops smoothing out his shirt. “Sidi? No way.”

“He keeps looking at me suspiciously.”

Leroy laughs. “I’m sure he’s just curious. I’ve never really brought home a boyfriend before, you know, so everyone’s really interested in you.”

Kun feels a bit of pride in knowing that he was that first boyfriend that Leroy brought home to meet his parents and siblings. It also makes him want to be the last. He’s not sure if it’s a feasible goal to have but it’s what he wants in that moment.

They make it downstairs looking halfway decent where they find out that Leroy’s mother, Kun still can’t bring himself to say “Mum” as she instructed, wants them to help make dinner. Kun is relegated to cutting up vegetables after Leroy ensures his mother that Kun is hopeless in a kitchen. It’s true but it still makes him blush when she looks at him with a sorry expression. Sidi is there as well and he’s still looking at Kun albeit a bit more brazenly now. Leroy says something that sounds like an admonishment and Sidi blushes and looks away. 

Leroy’s mother laughs. “It’s the first time Leroy has brought home a boyfriend so he’s just interested in what kind of person is stealing the older brother he loves so much away from him.”

“Mama.” Sidi is blushing and turning away from Kun.

Kun is surprised that Sidi understood what his mother said. Apparently he can indeed speak English. Then he remembers that earlier Leroy had only said that he doesn’t like to speak English because he’s not confident.

Dinner is finished by the time Leroy’s father and Kim get home. Kun gets a nod from Kim and a handshake from their father. They all move to the dining table and it’s a lively meal with English, German and even some French flying about. It also means round two of interrogation for Kun. They’ve learned about him at the previous night’s dinner but tonight they want to know about his family. Kun is sure that Leroy’s probably told them most of this information already but they still ask and he obliges them with answers.

Kun offers to wash the dishes after but Leroy’s mother waves him off saying that Kim and her husband, Samy can take care of it since they didn’t help with the meal. 

There’s a garden in the back of the house. Kun and Leroy manage to escape and go sit in the grass. The sun is still out in the summer sky. Leroy’s hand covers Kun. Kun look down from the sky to a smiling Leroy. 

“I think my mother likes you,” he says.

Kun thought so too. She was nice to him and didn’t treat him with any hostility. If anything, she was trying to treat him like another son. 

“I’m sorry if Papa and Kim are difficult, especially Papa. He tries and Mama forces him to accept it but I’m pretty sure he still wishes I would find a nice girlfriend.” Leroy laughs a bit sadly. 

Kun frowns. He understands. His father is similar always mentioning that Kun was successful and could have his pick of women to start his family with. But Kun didn’t want a woman. His father didn’t believe him entirely. He still thought it was something of a phase as did his mother though she tried her best to be supportive of him. His siblings were fine though and didn’t seem to have any problem with him being gay. He did sometimes wonders how the hell he turned out to be the only gay sibling of seven (though he had suspicions about one of his sisters being at least bisexual).

“I think he and Kim are worried that Sidi will turn out the same. It would make it hard for him in football. He really loves it and I don’t want to see him hurt,” Leroy says, lying down in the grass and looking up at Kun. 

Kun scoots a bit closer and leans down to kiss him. Leroy’s hand comes up the cup Kun’s cheek. They pull apart, Kun looking down at this man that he loves. His heart constricts. He wonders if Leroy would have been happier playing football, bringing pride to his family and whatever club and fans he played for. Maybe it’s selfish but Kun is glad that he gave up that path at happiness because Kun is just self-absorbed enough to be sure he can make him happier for as long as they’re together. 

Despite all the worries that he just shared, Leroy looks calm with a small smile on his face.

“I’m so happy I get to be with you,” Leroy says, caressing Kun’s cheek.

Words feel inadequate to tell Leroy that he feels the same way so Kun kisses him again. It’s a soft kiss, lips just touching. Kun hopes his feelings can be passed through this contact because he adores Leroy with all his being. 

They go into town on Monday. They’re set to leave in the evening so they have some time. They go with Sidi up to Gelsenkirchen to drop him off to practice. Some of the staff who have been there for a long time recognise Leroy. Kun learns that he used to be something of a prodigy in their youth ranks. Leroy shrugs off all the questions about what he’s doing now that he’s no longer going to be a professional footballer. Kun is sorry that he has to deal with that kind of thing. Kun was never a footballing genius or anything of the like. He just played for fun on a local kid’s team and then at uni but Leroy was something different. A person who could have lived a whole different life to the one he was leading. Leroy introduces Kun as his boyfriend and Kun is surprised but no one really says anything about it. They nod to Kun and tell Leroy about the progress his brother is making and how he might become a pro for Schalke when he gets older.

When they finally leave, Leroy looks a bit sad but he smiles at Kun anyway. Kun gives his hand a light squeeze. Leroy takes Kun to see his old school and then they grab some ice cream to set off the heat of the day before going home. 

Kun can say he’s had a good time visiting Leroy’s family. It’s been interesting to say the least and seeing Leroy in his home element is priceless. 

Leroy’s mother is home to see them off. Kim gets stuck with the duty of driving them back again. 

“Thank you for everything, Mum,” Kun says as they leave.

Leroy’s mother’s face lights up as though she didn’t expect to hear Kun call her what she had instructed him to. She gives him a hug and then Leroy. 

Leroy looks like he wants to laugh as they walk to the car. “Now she’s going to expect us to be engaged or something the next time we come,” he says.

It’s a joke but Kun thinks that it might be doable if Leroy ever wants to get married.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun and Leroy get engaged but Kun meets Leo, an old flame from his past and maybe fucks things up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story, I think. So drama for all y'all drama lovers.

It makes Leroy both exceptionally happy and nervous to think that he and Kun are actually going to get married. It felt almost like a joke for the first few days after Kun proposed. If it can be called a proper proposal since it takes place as Leroy was brushing his teeth on a Sunday morning. He’s in the toilet and Kun’s in the bedroom.

“Have you thought about getting married?” Kun says, voice loud so that Leroy could hear him.

Leroy chokes on his toothpaste. He coughs a bit but manages to spit out most of it. “To you?” Leroy hears how thoughtless it sounds after he says it but he’s got to make sure of what was going on. 

“Do you have someone else in mind?” Kun says, coming over to stand in the doorway of the bathroom. He gives Leroy a look like he’s daring him to answer that question with anything but a no.

Leroy shakes his head quickly then realises his mouth still tastes minty and quickly washes it out with water in the sink. 

Kun leans against the doorframe, smiling slightly. “I’ve just been thinking, that’s all.”

“About marrying me?” Leroy’s heart is racing and he’s sure his face looks distressed. He tries to look a bit more serious but a glance in the mirror above the sink tells him that he’s failing miserably.

“Well, you graduated and you’re working and I think things are going well. So I was thinking about what the next step would be.”

Leroy has to admit that he’s been thinking about it as well. They’ve been together for a while and he loves Kun, can’t imagine being with anyone else but for some reason he hadn’t expected Kun to be thinking about it as well. It makes him happy to know that Kun wants to commit to him in such a way. 

“So what do you think?” Kun says, pushing off of the doorframe and coming closer to Leroy.

“I—yeah. I mean, I’ll marry you, if you want.” He mumbles the words and brings a hand up to scratch his head awkwardly. 

“I do want,” Kun says, looking into Leroy’s eyes.

Leroy bites his lip and looks away but nods, heart going at a mile a minute and face heating up. Why was it so embarrassing to be talking about marriage when he was barely finished brushing his teeth? He had imagined that he would bring it up at some point, maybe at a fancy dinner or date but a first thing in the morning conversation has never even crossed his mind. 

“Cool. I’ll go make some tea.” Kun leaves the room as though he hadn’t just proposed marriage. Weren’t they supposed to kiss and hold each other tenderly now? Apparently not in Kun’s version of things.

Kun’s casualness has Leroy doubting whether he is being serious the entire week. 

“I think I’m getting married,” Leroy tells Kevin when they meet up for lunch on Tuesday. Leroy’s happy that his friend works just a few buildings down from the publisher where he works and the canteen in Kevin’s building makes delicious food so Leroy is always trying to go over for lunch when he can.

Kevin looks confused. “Um, congratulations? Why do you only think you’re getting married? Are you or aren’t you?”

“Probably,” Leroy says, stirring the straw in his Fanta and putting on his thinking face. “I mean, Kun was really casual about it though. I said yes and then he just said, ‘Cool’ and went to make some tea. I don’t think he’d joke about something like that but I dunno what to think.”

“You could just ask him,” Kevin says, cutting a slice from his quarter of chicken and eating it. He doesn’t seem as worried about the situation as Leroy is, but that was because Leroy knew he was probably being a bit silly. After all, why would Kun want to joke about getting married?

Leroy takes Kevin’s advice when he gets home. Kun is already there doing the washing up that they had put off last night. 

“Hey,” Kun says accepting Leroy’s kiss.

Leroy goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle of the soda water he likes and takes a sip. He leans against the counter next to the sink, looking at Kun as he seriously scrubs a plate clean. “So we’re getting married.”

Kun glances at him. He’s turned the water back on and is washing the soap off the wares. “Yeah.” The word draws out a little like he’s waiting for Leroy to say something else but Leroy has nothing to add. That was all he wanted, confirmation that he and Kun are indeed getting married sometime in the future.

When Leroy doesn’t say anything Kun speaks. “Did you want a ring?”

“What?” Leroy just keeps getting hit with surprising questions from Kun these days. He hasn’t really thought about a ring. He’s been too preoccupied with wondering whether Kun really wanted to marry him.

“I know we’re not women so the ring’s not that important but I thought it might be interesting to get engagement rings.” Kun finishes the washing up, placing the last plate onto the drying rack. He wipes his hand on a tea towel and then looks at Leroy.

Leroy takes another sip of his water. “Do they make those? Men’s engagement rings?”

Kun smiles and nods. “They’re becoming more popular, I think. Or at least that’s what the internet says.”

Kun was doing wedding research, Leroy realises and it makes him grin. So Kun was taking this pretty seriously. 

Kun raises an eyebrow questioningly but doesn’t ask what has made Leroy so happy. “I was thinking we could go look at some on Saturday.”

“Ok,” Leroy says, nodding enthusiastically.

Kun smiles and give him a kiss. 

They go to a fancy jewellers in the city centre on Saturday. The woman who serves them is wearing a white shirt with a bow tied at the neck. She smiles at them beneath her blond fringe.

“Hello. I’m Paula. How can I help you today?” she says.

Leroy looks around the store as Kun answers that they’re looking for wedding rings. The store is pretty big with bright lights shining down from the ceiling. There are glass cases all around with every kind of jewellery with every kind of stone and metal that Leroy could imagine. 

“Congratulations, sir. Did you have anything in mind for the lucky lady?”

Leroy’s attention goes back to Paula at that. He sees Kun tense, brow furrowing with annoyance and Leroy can tell that he’s going to say something nasty if Leroy doesn’t get there first.

“Actually, we’re getting married,” Leroy says as politely as he can with a smile as he places a hand on Kun’s arm.

She colours instantly and stumbles over an apology. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise. I just assumed. Please forgive me.”

Leroy wants to laugh but knows that would embarrass the poor woman further. Kun lets out an audible breath and Leroy feels the tension leave Kun’s body.

She finally finishes apologising and shows them a few rings, the men’s engagement rings that they carry. There are only about five so she also shows them non-occasion men’s rings ensuring them that they could be used for the same purpose. They mostly ignore her as she tries her best to offer suggestions based on the rings’ popularity.

One catches Leroy’s eye and it’s actually one of the engagement rings. It’s titanium with blue bands set into it and a single small diamond in the middle.

“You like that one too?” Kun says leaning into him to look at the ring that Leroy has in his hand. He’s got this soft smile on his face as he looks at Leroy that’s filled with love.

Leroy’s heart is racing just a bit to see Kun look at him so affectionately. He slips the ring onto his finger but it’s too big. 

“Do you know your size?” Paula asks.

When Leroy shakes his head, she reaches under the case and takes out a set of sizing rings. She measures Leroy and then Kun as well.

“Did you both want the same ring?”

It’s probably incredibly cheesy to have matching rings but they both nod together anyway.

She takes out two rings and hands them over to be tried on. Wearing the rings, Leroy places his hand side by side with Kun’s so they can look at them together.

“They look wonderful,” Paula says but Leroy is more interested in what Kun thinks than a woman who is probably just trying to sell them whatever they seem vaguely interested in.

Kun looks down at their hands with a serious look on his face. Leroy wonders if he doesn’t like it.

“It looks good,” Kun says softly, eyes narrowed and mouth curved up slightly in a look of fondness. He places a splayed out hand over Leroy’s so that the rings are seen exactly side by side. 

“I think so too,” Leroy says. He’s emotional now seeing Kun so affected by the rings on their fingers. It’s seeping it deeply now, the fact that they’re actually really truly planning to get married.

Paula looks happy to get a sale in the end. Leroy’s forgiven her for her earlier ignorance. He’s not sure about Kun though. His fiancé (and it’s kind of embarrassing to think of him that way) seems to bristle a bit at her friendliness. Leroy’s not sure how they’re paying but Kun takes out his card and stills Leroy’s arm when he tries to take out his own wallet.

“I told you I’ve been thinking about this,” Kun says. He’s not look at Leroy but Leroy thinks he’s blushing.

Kun had been saving for this, Leroy suddenly understands. How long had he been planning to propose? Leroy feels his own face heat up at the realisation.

“For how long?” Leroy asks when they finally leave the store, still surprised by Kun’s words. They decided the wear the rings out since they fit and he touches his with a thumb. “How long have you been _thinking_ about it?”

Kun coughs and looks incredibly embarrassed. “I don’t know. Since that summer when he visited your family probably.”

Leroy’s mouth drops open in shock. It had been a year since that time. Kun has been thinking about it for so long, had been saving for it without telling Leroy for so long. The proposal had probably been more nerve-wracking for Kun than Leroy has realised if it was so long in the plan. Leroy suddenly feels incredibly loved. He finds Kun’s hand with his own and tangles their fingers together. Happiness blooms in his chest and he can’t help but grin.

“Kun?”

Both Kun and Leroy stop in their tracks, turning toward the voice that just called out. There’s a man standing in the doorway of a shop they had just walked passed. He’s pretty short with short brown hair and a beard. Leroy’s never seen him before but when he glances at Kun he can see that there’s recognition there.

“Leo?” Kun says in disbelief.

The man, Leo smiles and comes up to them. Kun releases Leroy’s hand and clasps Leo’s and his together when Leo raises his arm. Then it’s rapid Spanish from Leo and Kun responds in kind. Leroy can only pick out a few words here and there. He’s been studying Spanish recently but it’s always easier to talk to Kun in English so he never uses it much. He hopes that it will come in handy when he finally goes to Argentina to meet Kun’s family but right now he thinks that might be wishful thinking.

“This is Leroy, my boyfriend,” Leroy hears Kun say. 

Leroy swears that Leo’s eyes narrow slightly for a moment but it’s gone so quickly that he wonders if he’s just imagined it. 

“Nice to meet you,” Leo says in English, holding out his hand to Leroy with a smile.

Leroy shakes his hand and smiles back but he can’t help but think that he’s missing something after their conversation.

“Leo and I went to school and uni together,” Kun explains. 

So they are old friends. How come Kun has never mentioned Leo before?

“I should go,” Leo says, speaking more to Kun than Leroy, “I have to meet someone but hopefully I can see you soon.”

“Yeah. Of course. Let me give you my number and we can probably meet and catch up.” Kun takes out his phone.

Leo nods and takes out his own. Leroy watches them exchange phone numbers and say goodbye with a hug. 

Kun’s attention returns to Leroy then. He’s grinning from ear to ear, happy to see such an old friend again from what Leroy can tell.

“What are the chances that I would bump into him here?” Kun says with a joyful laugh.

They go home via the grocery, picking up some items that they need like milk for Leroy’s tea and the crisps that Kun likes to snack on. Leroy can’t stop thinking about how Kun’s never talked about Leo before even though they looked so happy to see each other and seemed to be great friends.

“I’ve never heard you talk about him,” Leroy says when they get home and are in the kitchen putting away the few things that they bought.

“Who Leo?”

“Yeah,” Leroy says. He fills up the kettle and turns it on for a cup of tea.

Kun doesn’t say anything for a while. He just rubs his face with a hand. Leroy stops preparing his cup of tea for the water. Clearly Kun was going to tell him something important. Kun looks at him cautiously.

“What?” Leroy says impatiently. He probably shouldn’t hurry Kun but the look he’s giving him makes him nervous.

“Well, you see, Leo and I used to date.”

“Oh.” Leroy tenses. Kun’s never really talked about his exes with him. Leroy has always assumed that there were probably a few but he’s never asked. He was always content to know that Kun was in love with him and whatever was in his past was the past. He shifts awkwardly where he stands unsure of what to ask. “Was it serious?”

Kun looks away and Leroy regrets his question instantly. “I guess. We were together a while, for a few years in school and then through uni.”

That was what? Seven, six, five years at least, Leroy calculated. “Why did it end?” He was already this far after all. Why not just get all the details?

“I got a job here and a long-distance relationship wasn’t really in either of our plans so we called it off. We stayed friends for a while but we just lost touch at some point.”

Leroy nods. He is a bit jealous that Kun would be so happy to see an old lover. He’s also jealous that there was someone who had been with Kun for so long and had gotten to experience so much of his life together with him. He knows it’s ridiculous though. He doesn’t doubt that Kun is in love with him now and they are going to get married. He is going to be with Kun hopefully forever and would experience so much with him in the future. 

They're silent for a while. Leroy restarts making his tea, something to occupy himself. He takes out a teabag and puts it into his cup. The kettle begins to whistle. He pours some water from it into his teacup. 

“Hey.” Kun is behind Leroy now. He places his hands on Leroy hips and Leroy can feel a kiss on his back. “That’s all in the past.”

Leroy turns to face Kun. “I know,” he says, unconvincing even to himself. 

Kun sighs and rests a hand on Leroy’s cheek. “I love you, you know.”

That makes Leroy smile a bit. Kun is trying hard to let him know that he shouldn’t worry about Leo. He hadn’t lied either about his former relationship with Leo even though he could have done. He trusts Kun. 

Leroy leans down slightly and kisses Kun. “I love you too.”

 

Kun goes out with Leo the next Thursday. Apparently, Leo is leaving the country again that Saturday to go back to Spain where he lives. Leroy is surprised at how easily he accepts that Kun will be going to catch up with an old friend who used to be his boyfriend. He likes that Kun still reminds him that he loves him a few times more than usual in the morning before they leave for work.

“I dunno if I would be able to do it,” Kevin says at lunch. They’re at a café down to the road from both their buildings today as a change of pace request from Kevin who has somehow gotten tired of delicious canteen food.

“They’re just going to have a drink,” Leroy says taking a bite of his sandwich that he finds a bit sad. He already regrets giving in to Kevin’s suggestion.

“But they dated for a while right? What if this Leo’s not over him and comes on to him?” Kevin seems actually distressed for him.

Leroy laughs. “I trust Kun.” He knows Kevin is talking from his own hurt. His previous girlfriend had cheated on him with someone on his previous Sunday League team. But just because some people are cheating assholes, it doesn’t mean that Kun is as well.

“All right. I hope it stays that way.” Kevin shrugs.

Leroy has club practice that evening. He heads over with Kevin after work. The weather is cooling down from the summer and the lads are all in good spirits so practice is fun and they’re all hopeful for the first match of the season on Sunday. Kevin lives in the opposite direction from Kun and Leroy’s apartment so they part at the pitch where they practice and play. He takes out his phone on the tram and sees a text from Kun.

_Going to meet Leo now. Love you._

There’s a string of hearts in different colours at the end of the message. Leroy grins at it. It came in an hour ago so Leroy decides against texting back, just slides his phone back into his pocket and continues on his way home.

He cooks enough for him and Kun, some spaghetti carbonara just in case Kun is hungry when he gets home. He eats in front of the TV and watches an episode of “Don’t Tell the Bride.” It’s as ridiculous as usual. The groom is an absolute wanker but somehow the bride is happy with her sky-diving wedding. Watching it does make him think about Kun though and how they’re going to plan a wedding sometime in the future. He smiles down at the engagement ring he’s wearing and twists it on his finger. 

He decides to wait up for Kun and falls asleep on the couch. He expects to be woken up when Kun comes home, but he wakes up with the beginnings of daylight on his face. His body hurts from being cramped up all night. He sits up and stretches, trying to get the kink out of his neck with no luck. He gets up and walks over to the bedroom. Why didn’t Kun wake him up? He looks in the bedroom but it’s empty. His brow furrows in confusion. 

“Kun?” he calls out into the apartment.

There’s no answer. He goes over to his phone and checks the time. It’s only half past six in the morning. He sees that he has two missed calls, both from a strange foreign number. It’s not a German number like he would expect of most foreign calls he receives. He wonders who it is, but decides not to call in case the person is still asleep. 

Had Kun slept over at Leo’s hotel? The thought fills him with a bit of panic. Suddenly he’s thinking back to what Kevin said the day before. What if Leo really had made a move and Kun had accepted him out of some lingering affection or even obligation? Kun wouldn’t cheat on him, he repeats over and over in his head. Or tries to because his mind is already worried that he’s been too trusting. Maybe he should have done as Kevin said he would have and refused to let Kun go, no matter how petty it would have seemed at the time. 

Leroy takes a seat on the couch and tries to calm himself. He was surely over-reacting. Wasn’t he? He groans and buries is face in his hands. There was a sick feeling in his stomach. He didn’t want to doubt Kun but his mind was its own worst enemy. 

The door to the apartment opens. Leroy shoots up out of his seat and goes over. A haggard looking Kun comes into the apartment. He looks like absolutely shit with his suit wrinkled and his top three shirt buttons undone. He doesn’t notice Leroy until his name is called by him.

“Leroy.” He groans and holds his head.

“I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t there,” Leroy says. He wants to approach Kun but he’s still having doubts, especially seeing Kun in such a state. Could he have cheated on him in a moment of inebriation?

“I tried calling you but my phone was dead. By the time I thought to use Leo’s I guess you were already asleep.” Kun moves passed Leroy deeper into the apartment.

Leroy turns and follows him. “Are you all right?” he asks tentatively.

Kun starts to take off his clothes and laughs though he doesn’t sound joyful in the least. “I’m really fucking hungover.”

“How about I make you some coffee?”

Kun turns and smiles toward him. He looks so tired. “Would you?”

Leroy nods and fully intends to go to the kitchen except there’s this bruise in the dip of Kun’s collarbone that looks like a love mark and he suddenly can’t even move. No, this couldn’t be happening. He had finally started to calm down a bit but there it was: evidence that something else had gone on between Kun and Leo.

“Leroy?”

He barely hears Kun say his name. He’s just staring at him in disbelief and cursing in his mind that Kevin was right. 

“Are you ok?” Kun says.

“How could you?” He feels like he’s choking when he speaks. 

Kun looks confused at his words.

“Your neck,” Leroy says, looking away now. He can’t handle this. He’s shaky now, can feel his arms tremble at his side.

Kun looks panicked as he rushes over to the mirror in the corner of the bedroom. He curses under his breath and turns quickly back to Leroy. “It’s not—I mean, we just kissed. It didn’t go passed that. I told him no.”

Leroy’s head is reeling now. He feels light-headed like he’s going to faint. He’s angry at Kun, at himself for trusting him, at Kevin for being right about everything. He can’t stay here, he decides. He wants to scream, tell Kun what he really thinks about his “just kissing.” He goes over to the closet and grabs as bag and begins to pack a change of clothes.

“Leroy. Listen. It was nothing. I swear.”

He ignores Kun as best he can as he goes about the room packing and then getting ready for work. At least Kun knows better than to try and touch him right now. He just stands in the middle of the room and turns to face Leroy as he moves about.

“We were drunk.”

“Who knows? Maybe you got so drunk so you could have an alibi,” Leroy says. He knows it sounds ridiculous but he can’t help himself.

“Leroy. Why would I—that doesn’t even make sense.”

“How am I supposed to know!” It feels good to shout. He’s breathing heavily now and shaking even worse than before.

Kun’s eyes narrow into a painful look. Leroy feels a pang of regret but forces it down.

“I probably won’t be home tonight,” he says though Kun has probably already deduced that much.

“Where are you going to go?”

“I don’t know. I’ll stay with Kevin or something. I just don’t think I can be here right now,” Leroy says. He avoids looking at Kun who is staring at him.

Kun sighs. “All right. I understand.”

Leroy wants to ask if he really understands. If he knows how much it hurts to hear that Kun was making out with another man because it wasn’t just one kiss. No one got a love mark that bad from just a kiss. But he doesn’t ask. Instead he leaves the room and the apartment.

The morning is cool since it’s still only around seven. He doesn’t actually have to get into work until half past nine but a bit of early work never hurt anyone. Besides, it would take his mind off of Kun.

He dials Kevin on his mobile as he walks down the road to the tram station. Kevin sounds groggy, like he’s just woken up.

“Hey, can I stay at yours tonight?” Leroy says.

“Ugh, yeah. I guess so. Did something happen?” he sounds lot more awake now that he’s heard what Leroy has to say.

“I’ll tell you later,” Leroy says and before Kevin can protest he hangs up.

Work helps. It allows him to ignore his feelings toward Kun at the moment and drown himself in manuscript reading. He has other things to do as well, but he prefers the escape that reading offers. He makes the copies that his boss, Vincent requests and replies to some emails from the publishing and audio books departments but he spends most of the day in an alternate reality.

Kevin texts him at five to say that he’s outside so Leroy cleans up his desk and heads down from his third floor editing department to the ground floor entrance. 

Kevin looks from Leroy to the bag on his shoulder. They start walking toward to bus that will take them the Kevin’s apartment. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“You were right,” Leroy says simply.

“About what?” Kevin asks but it must dawn on him quickly because he’s stopping so that Leroy has to turn around to see the shock on his face. “He didn’t.”

They’re stopped in the middle of the pavement on a busy street. Someone bumps into Kevin and curses him before continuing on their way  
“We shouldn’t stand here,” Leroy says, glancing at the people trying to avoid colliding into them.

Kevin nods and they start again. “What a fucking asshole.”

Leroy knows he’s right and just expressing his anger at Leroy’s situation but he still has to stop himself from telling Kevin not to call Kun that.

“You should break up with him,” Kevin says.

Leroy’s considered the possibility but he’s not sure. “It was only kissing,” he says repeating what he had berated Kun for earlier that day.

Kevin looks at him as they approach the bus stop. “It’s kissing now and something else later.”

Leroy doesn’t have anything to say to that. His mind is aware of the possibility that Kun can cheat on him in an even more concrete way in the future. Although this has already happened, he doesn’t want to believe that Kun would go that far. They sit on the bus in silence when it comes. They’re going all the way to the last stop but they don’t talk. He’s aware that Kevin is looking at him from where he sits across from him in the seats they were able to get. 

Kevin lives in an older building compared to the one where he lives with Kun. There’s no elevator so they have to climb the stairs to the fourth floor. The apartment is actually nice though. There’s a pretty big area for the couch and TV and small dining table and a separate bedroom. Kevin brings out a spare duvet and pillow for the couch. 

Leroy takes it upon himself to trawl through the fridge for ingredients to make a meal for them. There’s pasta and some bacon and a jar of red sauce. Leroy prefers to make his sauces himself but there’s not much to do without the proper ingredients so he makes a simple pasta dish and they eat while watching an episode of Sherlock that Kevin has already watched. Leroy thinks it’s interesting but not the most amazing show he’s ever seen.

Leroy’s phone rings at around nine in the middle of the second episode. It’s Kun. Kevin shakes his head as if telling Leroy not to answer it but Leroy can’t help it. He picks up the phone and presses talk.

“Kun?” Leroy watches as Kevin gets up to put their plates in the kitchen with a shake of his head. Leroy can’t judge Kun as harshly as Kevin wants him to. He still thinks that Kun loves him even though he did something that hurt him.

“I was worried you wouldn’t answer me,” Kun says sounding relieved that Leroy has picked up the phone.

Leroy is silent so Kun continues.

“I wanted to ask you to come home, Leroy. I know I’ve made a shitty mistake and it might be hard to forgive me but I miss you.”

Leroy wants to tell him he misses him too because he really does. He’s happier than he wants to admit to hear Kun’s voice. He wants to see him and touch him. 

“Please answer me,” Kun says when Leroy still doesn’t answer, “Yes or no, I want to hear your voice.”

Leroy can’t resist Kun’s request. “I’ll come home tomorrow,” he says. It’s home because it’s where Kun is and he knows that, no matter what has happened that’s still his definition of home.

Kevin comes back when he hangs up the phone. He looks a bit disappointed.

“I hope you two can work it out,” he says. Leroy had expected him to say something about how he was wrong to go meet Kun so he’s pleasantly surprised to find that his friend supports his decision.

 

The next day work can’t finish fast enough. It seems to drag along. But eventually it’s over and Leroy travels to the apartment he and Kun share. Kun comes rushing to the door when he opens it with his key. He looks relieved like he hadn’t been sure whether Leroy would still come home. Leroy takes off his shoes by the door and rests his bag in the corner.

“I’ll go turn on the kettle,” Kun says trying his best to be cheerful in the face of an unsure Leroy.

Leroy sits on the couch stiffly. Kun comes and joins him soon after. He’s still not sure if he should forgive Kun. He wants to so badly. They’re supposed to get married and be happy not be fighting like this. They sit in silence. 

The kettle goes off in the kitchen, making the first noise in the apartment since Leroy sat down and Kun gets up from the other end of the couch to go make the tea. Leroy doesn’t like his tea especially strong so Kun is back quickly. He rests the teacup on a coaster on the coffee table in front of Leroy then sits back down looking at him.

Leroy glances at Kun’s hands. He’s still wearing the engagement ring, Leroy sees. He touches the back of his own with his thumb. It must mean something that he can’t bring himself to take it off.

“Why did you kiss him?” Leroy asks. He wants to know. Does Kun still love him?

“I suppose a part of me missed him. There was a point where I thought we would get married and have a family.”

Leroy swallows. He had somehow guessed it had been such a serious relationship but to hear Kun say it really drives it home. “Why didn’t you stay in Spain then?”

“I was sick of Spain, I think. I wanted to experience something new and England is good for international business. So when the recruiting company came, I applied. And I suppose a part of me selfishly thought he would give up everything to be with me even though I wasn’t prepared to do the same for him. But he broke up with me instead.” Kun laughs softly there and Leroy can hear the pain in his voice.

“You said it was a mutual decision,” Leroy says, taking a glance at Kun who is looking down into his lap.

“Then I guess I did lie to you.” 

Leroy looks over at Kun. He has had his heart broken by Leo. Leroy had never really experienced the kind of hurt that must go along with your lover of seven years breaking up with you, but he can imagine it and he can maybe understand the draw that the person would still have. He rests his hand on the couch in-between them. Kun looks at him and seems to understand, putting his hand to rest on Leroy’s. They sit like that for a long time, just Kun’s hand on top of Leroy’s and staring ahead until Leroy works up the courage to move closer. 

“I would never do anything to purposefully hurt you,” Kun says.

Leroy nods. “I know.”

Kun looks relieved to hear him say that. 

“I love you, Kun. I’m hurt but I want—I know we can move passed this. Maybe I’m being naïve because this is my first serious relationship but I still want to be with you and get married and have a family with you.”

Kun squeezes Leroy’s hand. They look at each other properly for the first time since Leroy entered the apartment. Leroy can’t help but kiss Kun. He loves him so much, wants to believe that they can moved passed this. The kiss deepens, Kun coaxing Leroy’s tongue into his mouth. The kiss tastes like the renewal of their relationship. 

Kun moans a little as Leroy’s tongue explore his mouth. Kun’s hands come up to grip Leroy’s biceps tightly. Leroy moves his hands to hold Kun’s head so that he can kiss him exactly as he wants. Kun yields easily, letting Leroy pushing back into the couch. They part momentarily, both breathing more laboured. Leroy searches Kun’s face and finds a rare vulnerability that he thinks Kun doesn’t like to show because of their difference in age and he loves that he can be witness to it. He kisses Kun again with more passion still, chewing lightly on his bottom lip, then licking the pain away with his tongue. Kun moans again into Leroy’s mouth and holds onto him tighter. 

Leroy wants Kun badly. He had missed him even though it had only been one night. Kun had become so important to him over the last few years. His family were already expecting marriage and babies. Leroy wanted that as well and only with Kun. He can already feel the desire building in the base of his belly and he can practically hear it in Kun’s voice as he murmurs Leroy’s name against his lips. Leroy breaks their kiss and brings his lips down to the base of Kun’s neck in the place where he knows that his shirts just cover. He sucks at the flesh there. He wonders if Kun will tell him to stop but he doesn’t, just whispers a throaty “please” as Leroy works on leaving a mark there. He lifts his head only when he’s sure that there’s a sufficiently red and blue mark on Kun’s body to match the fading one left by Leo.

“Remember, I’m the only one allowed to leave marks like this on you,” Leroy says, voice low.

Kun exhales shakily and nods. 

Leroy grins. He doesn’t plan to stop until Kun is covered in them: marks that show that he’s the only one that has Kun in his entirety, body and heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Title for Amuro Namie's "Golden Touch."


End file.
